ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Cannonbolt
Vanessa Marshall Dee Bradley Baker David Kaye |ultimate form = Ultimate Cannonbolt |1st-appearance = The Big Tick |textcolor = 000000 |backcolor = F3CD50 |Alternate Counterparts = Cannonbolt Rollaway }} Cannonbolt is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Arburian Pelarota from the destroyed planet Arburia. Appearance Ben as Cannonbolt In the original series, Cannonbolt was a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He was mostly white, with black on his upper half. He had four claws on both of his hands. He originally had sharp teeth. Cannonbolt wore the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead and his eyes were yellow. When Cannonbolt turns into a sphere, he rolls up into a ball, with his back plates and the plates on his hands covering him. His side plates are the plates on his shoulders. His sphere form has semi-circular stripes across his body, with black lines around the circular plates. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Cannonbolt had full, human-like teeth. He no longer had the black stripe on his chest that he did before in the original series. He wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and his eyes were green. In Omniverse, Cannonbolt looks similar to his appearance in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest and the black stripe from the original series returns, going down to his belly/chest. His eyes are not connected to his shoulders, and his palms are now flat, instead of bulging. The yellow bolts on his body are now hexagonal and there are three plates on his back, instead of two. 11-year old Cannonbolt looks identical to his Omniverse appearance except that he has Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. Gwen as Cannonbolt Gwen's Cannonbolt looks similar to Rollaway, however the markings on her eyes are upturned, similar to eyeliner. She has feminine lips, freckles and a hairclip on her left side. She has pink eyes and a cat symbol shaped Omnitrix on her chest. Her skin is lavender, while her bolts and lips are purple. She has black markings on her torso and pelvis in a similar design to a bikini. Her bolts are also smaller than Ben's Cannonbolt and Rollaway. Cannonbolt Rex.png|Cannonbolt in Heroes United Cannonbolt game over.png|Cannonbolt in Game Over cannonbolt 11.png|11 year old Cannonbolt in Omniverse Gwen 10's Cannonbolt.png|Gwen 10 as Cannonbolt Powers and Abilities Cannonbolt can curl into a ball to encase himself in his plating. When rolled up, Cannonbolt can increase his rotational momentum to slam into and/or run over enemies. He can also ricochet off surfaces in this form, and in. Cannonbolt can contain people and fairly large objects within his spheroid form. Cannonbolt's shell is resistant to acids and lavas, and can refract lasers. From inside his ball, he can withstand even a drop from space without harm from the heat of re-entering the atmosphere, though can still suffer from mild pain from force of the impact. Cannonbolt is capable of withstanding the vacuum of space, but he still needs to breathe. Without an oxygen-supply, Cannonbolt is limited to holding his breath. Weaknesses Cannonbolt is subjected to the physical laws of reflection and conservation of momentum, meaning that he has difficulty stopping or controlling his direction if he picks up speed. His bipedal form is top-heavy, making him very unbalanced and clumsy. History Ben 10 *Cannonbolt first appeared in The Big Tick, **Cannonbolt couldn't figure out what powers he had, except for rolling around and decided Cannonbolt was useless in battle. **Later, he realized Cannonbolt can be powerful by defeating the Great One. *In Grudge Match, **Cannonbolt battled Kevin 11. *In The Galactic Enforcers, **Cannonbolt defeated Vulkanus. *In Camp Fear, **Cannonbolt saved Gilbert. *In Back With a Vengeance, **Cannonbolt hide from Kevin and Vilgax and battled a Null Guardian. *In A Change of Face, **Cannonbolt defeated Charmcaster. *In Benwolf, **Cannonbolt defeated the Yenaldooshi. *In Game Over, **Cannonbolt battled Kenko's minions, accidentally making Ishiyama lose a life in the process. *In The Return, **Cannonbolt fought Yenaldooshi, The Mummy, and Viktor *In Be Afraid of the Dark, **Cannonbolt fell onto Earth from space with Max and Gwen. *In Don't Drink the Water, **Cannonbolt battled Hex. *In Big Fat Alien Wedding, **Cannonbolt battled a Lenopan. *In Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, **Cannonbolt broke into Azmuth's lab. Alien Force *Cannonbolt returned to Alien Force in War of the Worlds: Part 1, **Cannonbolt battled the DNAliens. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1, **Cannonbolt defeated Ssserpent. *In Primus, **Cannonbolt threw Vilgax into the Codon Stream. Ultimate Alien *Cannonbolt returned to Ultimate Alien in Fame, **Cannonbolt was seen in news on TV. *In Duped, **Cannonbolt failed to battle Urian. *In Video Games, **Cannonbolt was defeated by the Stalker. *In Too Hot To Handle, **Cannonbolt goes Ultimate to get P'andor into his armor. *In Map of Infinity, **Cannonbolt escapes a temple. *In Where the Magic Happens, **Cannonbolt defeats some stone creatures. *In Perplexahedron, **Cannonbolt battles Ultimate Aggregor, until he goes Ultimate. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, **Cannonbolt goes Ultimate to chase Sunder. *In The Big Story, **Cannonbolt was used by Plant Ben to capture Jimmy. *In Revenge of the Swarm, **Cannonbolt battled Clone Victor Validus. *In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, **Cannonbolt battled Dr. Animo twice before going Ultimate. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, **Cannonbolt was seen at the end of the episode confronting Albedo. Omniverse 16 year old Ben *Cannonbolt returns to Omniverse in The More Things Change: Part 1, **Cannonbolt tried to stop Liam, Fistina and Bubble Helmet from robbing the market meanwhile causing damage to it accidentally, much to Ignacius Baumann's grief. *In Trouble Helix, **Cannonbolt blocked a weapon that Blukic and Driba were testing. *In Vilgax Must Croak, **Cannonbolt defeated Attea, Sixsix, Sevenseven, and Eighteight. *In Return to Forever, **Cannonbolt tried to break out of a force field, but was reverted by the Forever Knights' DNA Scanner. *In A Fistful of Brains, **Cannonbolt battled a member of Slamworm's species, before it fled. *In For a Few Brains More, **Cannonbolt fended off Khyber's Ship in space, being rescued by Rook. *In The Vengers, **Cannonbolt battled the Vengers. *In No Honor Among Bros, **Cannonbolt fought Fistina. 11 year old Ben *In Trouble Helix, **Cannonbolt battled Malware. *In The Ballad of Mr. Baumann, **He attacked the Tentacle Vendor and tried to fight Vulkanus. No Watch Ben *In And Then There Was Ben, **Cannonbolt knocked the Omnitrix's pod towards a young Ben Prime. Gwen 10 *In And Then There Was Ben, **Cannonbolt was used to fight Vilgax. Specials *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, **Cannonbolt saved Rex from Alpha. **Later was shot from the Slam Cannon to obtain the Omega Nanite from Alpha's body. Appearances Naming and Translations Video Games Ben 10: Protector of Earth Cannonbolt has the Dark Heroes and the DNA Force skin. Cannonbolt is needed for defeating the Snap Dragon. Power and Abilties *Cannonbolt can curl into a ball to encase himself in his plating, turning into a sphere. He can then use this form to roll into enemies to attack. In addition to the average repelling of walls, he was capable of ricocheting off enemies as well. *By compressing himself tightly, Cannonbolt can release the pressure to create a sonic blast. *Cannonbolt can flop onto the ground to create a shockwave, as well as rotate quickly to generate a miniature tornado. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks CannonboltPoE.png|Cannonbolt in Protector of Earth Cannonbolt_crater.png|Cannonbolt in Protector of Earth Cannonbolt AF VilgaxAttacks.png|Cannonbolt in Vilgax Attacks Cannonbolt_OV ..png|Cannonbolt in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) 11 years old Cannobolt in Omniverse video game.jpg|11 years old Cannonbolt in Ben 10 Omniverse (Video Game) Ov2,14.jpeg|Cannonbolt in Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Cannonbolt replaces Alien X, but he is replaced by Upchuck in the DS version. Cannonbolt can curl into a ball to encase himself in his plating. When rolled up, Cannonbolt can roll into enemies to attack. He is also able to bounce in this form, and create shockwaves upon impact. Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Cannonbolt is a playable alien character in the game. Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Cannonbolt is a playable alien character in the game. Punch Time Explosion XL He is one of the aliens used by 10-Year old Ben. Toys Ben 10 *4" Cannonbolt *Cannonbolt (Battle Version) *Metamorfigure Cannonbolt (Bowling Ball) Ben 10: Alien Force *4" Cannonbolt pack exclusive *Alien Creation Figures from (Ben 10) Cannonbolt and Eye Guy Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *4" Cannonbolt (Ultimate) Ben 10: Omniverse *Cannonbolt Feature Figure Trivia *Cannonbolt's ball form is similar to Samus Aran's Morph Ball ability from the Metroid games. *Cannonbolt's spin attacks are based off the Godzilla Monster, Anguirus. *Cannonbolt was the first alien to be unlocked in the Omnitrix. *Cannonbolt was the first alien from the original series to have an ultimate form. Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Males